Lovely PrinceFairytale Mishap?
by Meroko
Summary: A young princess decides to take control of her life and does the impossible. A prince decides to take on the task of saving his kingdom and his future. What will happen when these two lost souls should meet? 3xR, 2xR, 1xR, 3x4 plus more! --Discontinued--
1. Revolutionary Royalty

Lovely Prince  
  
Chapter: One  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. It belongs to other lucky people. This disclaimer counts for all following chapters of this story.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm leaning towards Trowa and Relena for this story but I think I'll include some 3x4, Rx1 and 2xR to boot! Plus some other couplings ^^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"How could he?!" Princess Relena cried, throwing herself onto her bed. "Father knows how I feel about love, yet he goes out and arranges a marriage? I'm sixteen and am old enough to make my own decisions!!"  
  
"Princess!" the maid bowed nervously, unsure how to calm the frantic girl, "Please compose yourself! Your father had good reason to do what he did! It is you who has turned away all her suitors in the past and with your prime age nearing, he must've been anxious to ensure you a mate."  
  
"Mate?! You make it sound like we're animals! I want to love my husband, not resent! How could he? I wanted to fall in love!!" she began to sob, hitting her fist on the mattress, "I wanted to choose my destiny!!"  
  
"Not all of us are so lucky," the maid said quietly, before closing the door and leaving her princess to cry for her unfound love.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Father, Mother!! How can you be thinking of marriage at a time like this? The country is at war and I have no time for such frivolities! I am too busy protecting the nation to take on a wife at this time!" Prince Triton of the kingdom of L3 shouted at his parents.  
  
"But darling, you are seventeen and at the right age. Because there is such a war going on between all the colonies it is best to ensure you a wife and position, such the event something is to happen to your father and myself. Also since the empire of Sanc if the only nation unscarred by war, it'll be a strong ally to us."  
  
"But Mother! I do not even know this Relena Peacecraft!"  
  
"No buts!" his father scolded, rising from his thrown. "You will obey us and that is that. The Princess will arrive in three months and the wedding shall commence in two weeks of her arrival."  
  
"I cannot believe this!" the Prince barked, before storming out of the room.  
  
"Where did we go wrong?" The King sighed, falling back to his chair, "He was such a promising boy."  
  
"And Catherine married without complaint," The Queen added, a sad smile on her lips, "I hope he finds happiness in this Relena"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"This will show them all! I cannot allow myself to be sold like a sack of beans!" a figure shouted, raising the blade of a gleaming sword. In one swift motion the sharp edge sliced through the air, cutting the waver's tresses.  
  
Locks of thick blonde strands falling to the floor, Relena stood illuminated by the moonlight. Running her hand through the now short locks of her hair, she frowned down at the remains of her life and sheaved the blade she held, pulling at her new attire.  
  
No longer prancing around in her princess garments, she wore faded men's clothing, borrowed from the knight's of the castle. "They won't mind, I mean it's not like I'm stealing them. I'll be back, someday when my father is less foolish," Relena reassured herself, sneaking out to the stables.  
  
***  
  
"I cannot sit around in foolish matrimony when my country and the world is at the brink of hell. Mother and Father will have to understand and the Princess of Sanc will just have to find herself another throne. Goodbye Triton Bloom. We'll meet again when the universe is less hectic and the Gods smile down on us once more."  
  
The figure nodded towards his home, before kicking his feet yelling, "Hyaa!" and rode off, into the darkness of the night. 'Let me find strength to protect those I love.'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"How big is this forest?!" Relena moaned, trampling through the foliage. It had been four hours since she had left Sanc territory and no signs of a village or city. She had just about lost all hope, jumping from her mare and collapsed against the trunk of a tree.  
  
"This is so humiliating. A Princess reduced to crawling through dirt! I wonder." Relena whispered, gazing searchingly towards the sky, "Will I really be able to do this? I've never left my homeland before."  
  
  
  
--Rustle-Rustle--  
  
  
  
"Eh? What was that noise?" she scanned the plot of area she was in but could see nothing but shadows and darkness. Beginning to feel the hands of fear grip her, Relena jumped up quickly, taking the hilt of her sword and shouted, "Who goes there?! Come out I say!!"  
  
"Grrrrrrr!!!" the intruder growled before jumping from the shady bushes and unveiled itself.  
  
"A bear!!" Relena cried in terror, before shrinking back. Her sword was too small to tackle such a large creature!! What was she going to do??  
  
The bear closed in on her, teeth bared and she could see the saliva drip from its fangs. As it inched closer and closer, Relena pressed herself against the tree and waved her blade around trying to frighten it, "Shoo! Shoo! Leave me be!!"  
  
"Rawer!!" it snarled before lunging at her. Dropping the sword and covering her head, Relena screamed in horror, "No!!!"  
  
  
  
--Snish-Snish-  
  
  
  
The sound of metal slicing air, echoed through the night. Still in shock Relena kept her eyes sheltered until the sounds ceased and nothing was left but the chirping of insects in the night. Cautiously removing her arm from her eyes, she let out another shriek as she saw a tall stranger loom over her.  
  
"You scream like a girl," the figure stated and sheaved his weapon. Striding up to the scrawny boy, he bent down and offered a hand, "What are you doing in the dark all alone? Don't you know these woods are dangerous? Not a place for peasant children to wander."  
  
Indignant, Relena's eyes flashed in anger, "Children? Children? I tell you I am sixteen and also the Pri--" Realizing she was about to reveal her identity Relena quickly formed an excuse, "I--I am a warrior!"  
  
"A warrior you say? You? You're nothing but a scrawny little kid!" he exclaimed, before breaking out into deep chuckles. "I thought you were only about thirteen!"  
  
Fuming, Relena's cheeks were flushed crimson, "Kid?! How dare you say that?" She stomped her foot at him, causing the man to laugh louder, "How rude!! Is this how to treat a stranger? To make fun of him!!?"  
  
Giving one last chortle, her savior's eyes danced with merriment, "Gomen, Gomen. You're right Chibi one." To keep his snickers in control, he turned back to his stallion and mounted, "I'll be leaving now brave 'warrior.' I hope none of the other animals trouble you."  
  
Saddling up he grinned at Relena's coloring face, "W-W-Wait!" Calling him back she grabbed for his reins, "I--I forgot to thank you! Yes, thank you for saving me."  
  
Glancing at her with piercing eyes, he nodded his head, "I see you aren't completely ungrateful." Jumping off his horse he bowed slightly, causing her to blush, "I am Trowa Barton of L3."  
  
Relena also bowed before stuttering, "I am.I am."  
  
"I am?" Trowa stared at her in confusion, "That can't be your name could it?"  
  
"Of coarse not!" Relena started to flush again. How dare this lowly soldier treat her so casually? She was princess after all!  
  
Realizing what she had just thought, Relena shook her head, 'No. I'm not a princess anymore. Not anymore.' She was nothing more than a soldier as well.  
  
Sighing, Relena bowed her head in shame for acting so arrogantly, "I am...Rel Dorlain from the kingdom of Sanc."  
  
"Sanc!" Trowa's eyes widened at the name. He was from Sanc! The same kingdom he was supposed to be married off too. How ironic.  
  
Unsettled by his silence, Relena walked back over to her horse, "Hey?"  
  
"Eh?" Trowa mumbled, still in quiet revelation but snapped out of it, at the sound of her voice and looked up, "Nani?"  
  
"You're going to the kingdom of L1 right? So you can join the Federation and fight in the war? I heard most young men from all five neighboring kingdoms were."  
  
"No, I am going to join the rebels at L2. The Federation wants nothing more then to progress the war until all the lands are weak enough for them to take over. I will help to stop them and fight for my country's future," Trowa nodded in affirmation, before getting back on his horse. "Why do you ask? Surely a little thing like you isn't going to join the Gundam faction?"  
  
"I am," Relena bent her head low in contemplation. Of coarse she was. If she could help the L3 kingdom win the war against Romafeller, then she wouldn't have to marry this Triton Bloom man!  
  
They wouldn't need her kingdom anymore and her either. It was perfect! Save her future and teach her father a lesson! Of coarse she was going!  
  
Trowa gave her an odd stare, before shaking his head, "Well it's your funeral."  
  
Scowling, Relena crossed her arms, "I will be in the war! Just wait!"  
  
"Sure you will," Trowa smiled, as the wind blew his bangs from his handsome face, "Sure you will."  
  
Relena reddened at the sight of his eyes, quickly turning away from him. 'So green, just like emeralds.'  
  
Breaking the moment Trowa's horse whinnied loudly, making it known he was restless, "Ne! Ne!"  
  
"Yes, I know Heavy arms, it is getting cold." Looking back to Relena he smiled, an idea formed in his mind, "Hey...since we're going to the same place, why don't we go together?"  
  
"W-What?" she asked, surprised by the offer. What if he found out? Shaking her head she sighed. Its not like she knew where to go anyway, "Arigato."  
  
Rewarding her with a beautiful smile, Trowa beamed, "Lets be on our way then" and with a kick of his foot, Heavy arms whinnied before galloping to the east.  
  
Quickly grabbing her reins and urging her mare to go, Relena shouted, "Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC??  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Longer then I expected x_X I know Trowa seems too friendly but it's not like he's a cold bastard like some other pilot we all know ^^;;  
  
This is just the beginning! And I know Relena seems a bit whiny and immature but she was in the beginning of the series also! She will mature as the fic goes on.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Meroko 


	2. Confusion of the Heart

Lovely Prince  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
It was just before dawn and the two had just made it to the recruiting camp. Relena cheered when she saw the site before turning to Trowa in glee, "We're finally here! At last I can get a clean bath!"  
  
Giving her a sidelong glance, Trowa sported a grin, "I was right. You are a girly boy eh?"  
  
Blushing, Relena turned away and gave a pout, "I am not! It's just that we've been riding for days!"  
  
Not that she didn't enjoy every, minute of it. It was true, for some reason traveling with Trowa had made Relena feel safe and she knew she would make it. As long as he was around.  
  
'I wonder.what is this feeling? And will he stay by me? I'm so confused.' Relena thought sadly, as they rode towards the camp entrance.  
  
Maybe it was that feeling people always talked about but it didn't seem too probable to her. Falling in love with the first person she'd met after seeing so many handsome princes seemed illogical; it was probably just the thrill of meeting a new person and knowing that person was strong and brave. It was probably just admiration.wasn't it?  
  
When they reached the encampment, a young soldier with a long braid strode up to them, wearing a broad smile, "Yo! New victims for the flock eh? How are ye? They call me Duo or Sir Maxwell if you please."  
  
Arching his brow, Trowa sized up the young man. "Sir Maxwell indeed," he commented and got off his steed. Dusting off his bag, he swung it around his shoulder before asking, "Where is the place to sign up?"  
  
Pointing towards the north of the campground, Duo directed, "'tis over there. But we wont start signing new recruits till tomorrow. Today 'tis a training day."  
  
Trowa nodded, walking past Duo and Relena but circled around when he was almost inside, "May I ask where is the nearest inn?"  
  
"The Sand rock Inn is over yonder behind the shops," Duo answered, with a shrug. "I could take you if you'd like."  
  
"No, I'm quite capable," Trowa, answered, giving him one last nod before heading within the campsite. He was too proud to let anyone help him, more so, since it was such a simple task as getting someplace. He didn't like lots of people around him either, he wasn't sure why he consented to travel with Relena but he certainly didn't feel like being with anyone else at that moment. Almost out of view, he shouted over his shoulder, "Rel! I will be at the inn if you need any further assistance!"  
  
As he was [soon] out of her sight, Relena sat in shock. What was going on? Who was that cold man? What happened to her kind Trowa? Confused Relena stumbled off her horse, wondering where the Trowa she had traveled with had gone.  
  
Shattering her from her trance, Duo gave Relena slap on the back and laughed, "So kid. You with Mr. Strong Silent type?"  
  
Startled, Relena gaped at him for a moment before answering, "Aw, yes! I'm sorry, he usually.usually doesn't act this way."  
  
Frowning at the dejected expression she wore all of a sudden, Duo changed the subject, "He called you Rel right? Well nice to meet ya Rel-chan!"  
  
Relena just bobbed her head, still dazed by Trowa's change of behavior. What had gotten into him? 'He was so distant,' she remembered, wincing at how he had walked away from her.  
  
Concerned for the boy, Duo questioned, "Hey...what's the matter kid?"  
  
"N-Nothing," she muttered, taking her mare by the reins, "I'm just tired."  
  
Not about to be lied to, Duo wrapped his arms around Relena's shoulders, to her bewilderment. Men didn't usually touch her as "the princess" but now she was one of them. "Come on! Cheer up! I'll show you around!"  
  
Numbly consenting, Relena followed after him, as he led her through the site. 'It's not like.like I have anywhere else to go at the moment.'  
  
While touring through the crowded camp, Relena couldn't help but feel lost. What was she to expect? He had accompanied her there but.'I should've known he'd leave after we got here.he has no reason to stick around. But.but why do I feel so sad? I don't like this feeling.'  
  
Causing her to jump out of her reverie, Duo came to an abrupt stop in front of a very small store. "Hey Rel-chan. Wanna make some new friends?"  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Yea, let me introduce you to Quatre. He's a buddy of mine." Leading her through the cloth made door he waved, "Hey Quatre! I have someone for you to meet!"  
  
Scanning the quaint restaurant with a small smile, she looked up to see a petite young man, with platinum blonde locks. Standing up from behind the counter, he smiled, one that reached his azure eyes.  
  
'He's so cute,' Relena thought, as Duo pushed her towards the boy.  
  
"Duo! What brings you here?" he blonde asked, smile never leaving his lips, "And who's your friend?"  
  
Duo gave a wide smile, "I'd like you to meet my new bud Rel-chan!"  
  
'Bud?' Relena wondered what on earth that meant. He couldn't mean she was a flower that hadn't bloomed...right? Forcing a smile she greeted, "Hello. Its a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine Rel-san." Extending his hand, Quatre added, "I hope you don't find us all too vulgar. But I guess it's from living with horses and men alike."  
  
Taking his hand Relena beamed, "Quatre! You're so polite, unlike some of the others I've met."  
  
"Hey!" Duo gave her a hurt expression, before turning his back to them. "After I showed you around and everything."  
  
"I didn't mean you Duo," she laughed. 'This feels nice. Like they're my friends.is this what it's like to have friends?' Being a princess she'd never had real friends, only people interested in her money or title. But now she could clearly see what she'd been missing in life. True friends.  
  
Quatre chuckled at his friend's appearance, "Well I've been brought up to be a gentlemen."  
  
"Oh?" Relena inquired but Duo beat her to it.  
  
"Yup! Quatre's the heir to the Winner estates! We should call him Lord Winner but ya dun mind Quatre, do ya?" Giving him a playful shove, Duo grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"You're the son of the Duke? How wonderful!" Relena exclaimed, "But whatever are you doing here then?"  
  
Quatre blushed and stammered, "It's n-no big d-deal...I'm here to get away from my father. He's so demanding and as the only son it can be trying and tiring at times. I decided to help out in the war just to get him off back."  
  
"Hmm," she listened to his story with interest before taking his hand and crying, "Amazing! We're like two gems in a coal mine!!"  
  
"Eh?" Quatre and Duo both stared at her in confusion, "Rel-san, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Aw?" Relena didn't understand why they were gawking but laughed it off, "Hahaha, forgive me! Sometimes I say strange things!"  
  
"Ya can say that again!" Duo agreed, with a shake of the head, "Gems and coal mines. What do ya mean by that? Che!"  
  
Sweat dropping, Quatre changed the subject, "So Rel, would you like something to eat? This is a diner after all."  
  
"I am a bit hungry," Relena mumbled, trying not to think too much of food, "But I.I really should check on a friend of mine first."  
  
"You mean, Mr. Silent?" Duo asked, a scowl on his face, "Ya know I think he blew you off earlier-"  
  
"Trowa would never do that!" she shouted, causing Duo to fall off his stool, "He.he was just tired from the long journey!" She knew perhaps Duo was right but she wasn't about to believe such a thing. 'It isn't true. It can't be.  
  
"Egh," the braided boy rubbed his head, pulling himself up, "Ya dun hafta yell at me!"  
  
"I'm.Gomen," Relena said, bowing her head, "I didn't mean to get angry with you."  
  
'But what if he's right? Trowa just left.' her thoughts rang depressingly. Truth was beating her forced optimism down.  
  
"Well why don't you see him anyway? I'm sure if he's your friend, he'll always be happy to see you," Quatre chirped, hoping to lighten the mood.  
  
"You're right," she suddenly stated, standing up. "I'm going to go see him. See you all later!"  
  
"Wait Rel-chan! You don't know where the inn is!" Duo called after her, with a sweat drop.  
  
"Ah." Relena stopped in embarrassment, "Right."  
  
"Come on, I'll show ya!" Duo sighed, making his way to the door. 'Spirited little twerp isn't he?'  
  
"Arigato," Relena thanked him, as she waved goodbye to Quatre. 'I wonder.what if he.he turns away from me? Am I a nuisance?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this o__O;; 10 Reviews or NO new chapter!!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Meroko 


End file.
